Out of Time and Place: In the Moonlight
by ImmaFly
Summary: <html><head></head>Guinevere have finally had it with Arthur Pendragon, and attempts to end whatever ties they have with what she may or may not hope to be her farewell to him. Probably OOC and this is a scene I hope to be a part of a bigger story featuring Guinevere and her banishment. Slight AU and may not go with the tv show's timeline.</html>


Disclaimer: Merlin characters do not belong to me, and I am certainly not making any form of currency or compensation for this. I am; however, using the time I should be studying, reading, doing very necessary and tedious things to write this because I just cannot let it go. (Yup, I said it. Let it Go! haha)

A/N: Anyway, this is a quick one-shot featuring a scene from a story I wish to start up.

"Don't fuck with my love, Pendragon."

Arthur had never seen Guinevere's eyes ablaze with such anger and hatred. His warrior instincts moved him back a step as the petite woman took a step towards him.

They were in the kingdom of Nautica's vast empty ballroom, its only light from the hanging full moon over the largely circular balcony. The pair were standing almost twenty yards away from each other, and yet he heard every word as if she stood within an arm's length of him. Her words, crisp, clear, and poignant.

"It was your decision to _banish _me," she continued when he was unable to reply to her harsh words. "Your decision to ignore my pleas. To hear my cries of confusion and frustration, my pain, and only think of yourself." She shook her head and hot tears began to form in her eyes. "Finally, I have _had it_. I've alluded to this before, but I'll say it more clearly now: grow up. You are not a child that has to be told to think of others, and I pray you learn this for the people of Camelot because clearly, you've failed to do so for me."

Each word was worse than any physical blow Arthur had endured, and he's lost his breath from the finality of her tone.

"Guinevere…" he breathed her name.

The tears dropped from her eyes the second he said her name. She swallowed thickly, and with hard eyes, she elegantly wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

"You have a heart of stone, Pendragon," she sighed through a sniffle. "Always tormenting me, taunting me with my own _name_!" The fire in her eyes lit anew, and she clenched her fists. "Did you think I would not hear of your dalliance with the fair Princess Mithian?" She smiled wryly and scoffed. "And to think, I was the one who was accused of infidelity."

"I couldn't go through with it though. She's not -"

"Don't!" she turned away from him then, her small figure shaking, "I don't want to hear it."

All Arthur wanted was to step forward and take her into his arms. He wanted to kiss her, sear away any doubts either of them had, heal the hurt and pain that seemed to pour out of her in waves, and it killed him that he was the cause of it all. When he finally stepped forward though, she spun on her heel and raised her hand to stop him.

"That heart is so cold, and only to me," she muttered, her eyes no longer on him but somewhere past him - through him. "We have nothing left to discuss, King Arthur," she looked up then and met his eyes.

It was slow at first, but then he started to shake his head more vigorously as she dipped into a curtsy.

"No. No!" he stepped forward then as she retreated, saying something about the Lady Lenora needing her. He dashed forward, but was too late. Guinevere had already retreated behind the tall doors of Nautica's castle as his body slammed against the decorative but deceptively sturdy doors.

"Guinevere!" He roared and pounded a fist on the door. Now, _he_ was the one with tears pouring down his face, and _his _ pleas falling on deaf ears. "Guinevere! I am sorry! I apologize for everything! Just- just come out. Let's talk about this. _Really_ talk about it. That was not a discussion!" he slammed his fist on the door again. "I'm sorry."

Guinevere, in her once more broken form and her back against the locked pounding door, felt her heart shatter anew as she listened quietly to the man who ruled her heart sob.

"I love you, Guinevere."

A/N: I hope I made Gwen's and Arthur's feelings clear enough, but I may lack the experience to do so. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and of course, positive reviews makes my heart flutter :)

Thanks for your time.


End file.
